Field Trip to the Future II: Return to the Past
by Jedi SSJ
Summary: (RESURECTED and UPDATED!) Seqel to Field Trip to the Future (read that first). Gohan and the others have returned from the Mirai Timeline. The problem? Their future has been destroyed. The solution? Change the past, of course! Enter Son Pan!
1. Set It Off

Greetings one and all!! Welcome to the sequel to DBZ: Field Trip to the Future. So many people  
told me that I should make a sequel, so I did. Actually, one of the reviewers brought something up  
that inspired me. I won't tell you what. You'll see. I have also scrapped my other fanfic idea, so  
don't expect it. Now, this fic will probably be a tad bit "darker" than FTF. This starts almost  
immediately after FTF. If you have NOT read Field Trip to the Future, you need to, or you will not  
understand this fic. Just so you know, I'm gonna do names Japanese style (last name first) because  
it sounds better for these names. On a side note, I have gotten rid of my muses. I didn't really want  
them. Now Vash and Kenshin think Vegeta is an author and that they are HIS muses. I'm not sure  
if he has gone COMPLETELY insane yet. Anyway, on with the sequel!!!!! Please be sure to  
Review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. So sue me!  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future II:  
Return to the Past  
  
Chapter One:  
Now What?  
  
"YOUR WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED." Son Gohan blinked in surprise and stood still  
for a moment. Above him, the immense form of Shenron, the Eternal Dragon, stretched and looped  
through the sky. The dragon's red eyes were fixed on Gohan.  
  
The teen rustled his fingers through his spiky black hair. "What do you mean you can't?   
We had you from the other timeline send us back here. Why can't you bring my class from there to  
here?"  
  
The dragon continued to gaze at Gohan. "IT IS A DIFFERENT MATTER TO SEND  
SOMEONE TO A PARALLEL UNIVERSE AND TO BRING SOMEONE FROM A  
PARALLEL UNIVERSE. IF YOU WISH, I CAN SEND YOU THERE."  
  
Gohan's face fell and he gave an exasperated sigh. *Well, that sucks,* he thought. He then  
turned toward his side. A group of friends and family were there as well. They had rushed out to  
get the Dragon Balls shortly after realizing that they had left Gohan's school class in the Mirai  
Timeline. Gohan turned to the blue haired scientist who stood next to her husband. "Bulma, do you  
think we can bring them back with you're mass transit device? That is what sent us over htere in the  
first place."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Not a chance." She turned to her husband. "Care to tell them  
why, Vegeta?"  
  
The Prince of all Saiyans folded his arms in front of himself. "I blasted the infernal machine  
to HFIL! Good riddance."  
  
Gohan's eye began to twitch. "Bulma, do you think you can build a time machine or  
something so we could go get them?"  
  
Bulma shrugged at this. "That would take a while. By the time I finished, we might as well  
have just waited a year for Mirai me to send them home with their Dragon Balls." Gohan sighed.  
  
"UM, EXCUSE ME, BUT ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE A WISH OR NOT?"  
  
Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice. Scratching the back of his head, he turned  
back to the giant dragon he had forgotten about. "Um, we don't really have anything to wish for. I  
guess you go away now, Shenron. The Eternal Dragon rolled his eyes (which was hard to do  
considering that they were solid red) and disappeared with a bang. The Dragon Balls were  
scattered, although they would not need to recharge.   
  
Gohan turned back to the group around him. "Way to go, Vegeta." Vegeta humph-ed in  
response.  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Satan Videl. She stood near Goten and Chichi.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "It will be a year before our Mirai counterparts can you use the  
Dragon Balls to wish them all here."  
  
Videl sighed. "What are we going to tell the school? And the parents?"  
  
Bulma smiled. "I'm going to give them my disclaimer!" She pointed to a sign beside her  
house. It read: "Capsule Corps is NOT responsible for any accidents that occur on tours of the  
facility." Videl sweat-dropped.  
  
Gohan shrugged. His brown tail twitched behind him. In the Mirai Timeline, Gohan, Goku,  
Vegeta, and Mirai Trunks had all fused together into Trogetan, the Ultimate Saiyan. Trogetan had a  
tail. When they defused, the four Saiyans all had their tails back as well. It had actually taken them  
a while to realize it. Seeing as how there was no moon, they left them. Of course, Vegeta wouldn't  
have let them take his off regardless.  
  
The recently revived Son Goku shrugged as well. "I guess there is nothing we can do. We  
might as well go home." Everyone agreed. Goku took off into the sky, followed by Goten and  
Chichi riding the Flying Nimbus. Gohan was about to follow, when a hand clamped down on his  
wrist. He tuned to see Videl glaring at him. "Uh, what's up, Videl?"  
  
She continued to glare. "Don't forget, Gohan. You have to teach me how to fly."  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Oh, right. How about this weekend?"  
  
"Fine," Videl said, letting him go.  
  
Gohan smiled and waved as he jumped into the air. "See you then!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
In the Mirai Universe, a related discussion was going on. Everyone sat around a living room  
at Capsule Corps. Mirai Gohan and Videl sat on a couch with little Pan in between them. Bulma  
sat on another couch with Goku and Chichi. Vegeta stood in a corner, leaning against the wall.   
Trunks was sprawled out on the floor, staring at the ceiling, tail twitching.  
  
Gohan scratched his head. "So what do we do with all the students left here?"  
  
Trunks looked up. "We can use the Dragon Balls, but it will be a year before we can."   
Gohan nodded.  
  
"I say we just get rid of them. They're not OUR problem," griped Vegeta from his corner.   
Everyone glared at him. He shrugged. "It's just a thought."  
  
Bulma sighed. "I may have a way." Everyone turned to her. She straightened up and  
explained it to them. "I've been working on a new invention." There were several groans. Bulma  
chose to ignore them and continued, "This is an upgraded version of Trunks's time machine. It's  
designed to travel around different timelines and such. It is also much larger. It acts as a jet and can  
carry a lot of cargo. Or people. Unfortunately, I haven't finished it. If Trunks and Gohan help me,  
we can probably have it working in a week or so, though."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "If you let Kakarott help you with it, it will NEVER be finished."  
  
Goku frowned at Vegeta. Bulma and Chichi rolled their eyes. "Okay, we won't let Goku  
anywhere near it," Chichi stated. Goku gave her a "traitor" look. She smiled sweetly.  
  
Bulma turned back tot he others. "Will you guys help?"  
  
Trunks raised a hand and waved it in a dismissive manner. "No problem, Mother."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Sure thing."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Good. I want to be rid of those teenagers as soon as possible."  
  
Vegeta humph-ed. "My way would be faster."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A lone figure stood in front of a mountain range. The range should have been taller, but one  
of it's higher peaks had been blown away. The resulting crater did little to enhance the mountain.   
The figure was not happy about the crater. However, this had nothing to do with what it did for the  
aesthetic appeal of the mountains. The figure was mad because the crater was located right where  
there used to be a laboratory.  
  
The figure moved to investigate the remains of the lab. It was not pleased. The main levels  
had been obliterated. The basement should have been about where the rock surface was now. The  
sub-basement was a crater. The level below the sub-basement was mostly gone as well. All in all, it  
was pretty much trashed.  
  
The figure was not happy. After inspecting the remains for a while, the figure had managed  
to scavenge a few intact disks, a couple of microchips, and an armful of (slightly scorched) hard  
copy paper blueprints. It was not much. With these items in hand, the figure took off through the  
forest at an inhuman pace. There was always the secondary lab. It would have to do. The figure  
needed to get things up and running quickly. It had to find out what had happened.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
In the 213 Valley area there was a city called Green Star City. Green Star City was famous  
for having one of the worlds largest zoos. People would come from all over. The number of tourists  
caused various other businesses to thrive as well. The town had a professional ball park and a  
museum. All in all, it was a prosperous city. Was. Past tense.  
  
Green Star City was now nothing more than freshly smoldering wreckage, devoid of all life.   
Well, maybe not ALL life. There were four life forms currently in the city. One was trying to find  
and kill the other three. The three were hiding from the first.  
  
Two men in their mid to late twenties crouched behind and underneath a large slab of  
concrete. They poked their heads out, searching for any sign of their attacker. Behind them, a girl  
in her mid teens peeked over their shoulders.  
  
After several minutes of stillness, the younger of the two men began to leave their shelter.   
He and the girl were suddenly grabbed by the older man and pulled back into hiding. The young  
man motioned for silence. Several seconds later, the faint sound of footsteps could be heard. The  
three people in hiding peeked out through a small slit between their covering slab and a pile of  
wreckage under it.  
  
A foot appeared in front of them, followed by a second. They held their breath as the feet  
continued to walk past. The foot itself was unusual. It had only three toes, each with a sharp talon.   
The foot was covered with a tough layer of red skin. Above the foot was an armored purple shin  
guard. Nothing else could be seen.  
  
Once the figure passed, the three hiding people let out their breath. The oldest one signaled,  
and the three darted out from under their cover, heading in the opposite direction as the creature.   
The ran through the wrecked city at incredible speed, dashing from piles of cover to other cover.   
  
They were brought to a screeching halt when a figure suddenly appeared in front of them. A  
red-ish skinned creature wearing purple armor stood before them, arms crossed and a smirk on its  
face. They all stared at each other for a moment.  
  
Finally, the older man turned to his companions and yelled, "Get to the lab! NOW!!" With  
that, he leapt into the air, charging straight at the creature. The mans lavender hair suddenly rose  
upward, defying gravity. With a burst of golden flame, the hair turned blond, and the man attacked  
the creature.  
  
The teenage girl was about to go after him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She  
turned to see her other companion shake his head. He jumped into the air, pulling her after him.   
Both this man and the girl underwent the same transformation as their friend, and streaked off  
through the sky. The first man noted their departure with grim satisfaction, and began to attack the  
creature again.  
  
The young man and the girl continued to fly through the air, away from Green Star City.   
The burning city soon became no more than a glow on the horizon. That was when a giant  
explosion lit up the sky. They didn't have to go look to know what had happened. Tears rolled  
down both of their faces. Silently, they lowered themselves to skim the ground, hoping to thwart any  
pursuers. They would mourn their friend later. They were accustomed to loss. After all, they were  
they only ones left now. They had to reach the lab. 


	2. Get It Faster

Hello again! I'm back with an update. And the peasants rejoice. Sorry about not updating this  
week. I had a Calc test and a History paper to worry about. But now I am back! I just thought I  
would warn you, Buu does appear in this story . . . sort of. You'll see. I promise it won't be like in  
the series. Also, I am working on another story at the same time as this one. It is a Legend of Zelda  
story, "The Golden Land." If you like Zelda, read it! Also, this chapter contains an allusion to  
Chrono Trigger. If you don't know what Chrono Trigger is . . . you are a sad and pathetic person.   
Keep your eye out for the name of Bulma's time machine. He, he. Also, I changed the name of the  
first chapter. I'm naming the chapters after songs. So sue me. Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. So sue me!  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Field Trip to the Future II:  
Return to the Past  
  
Chapter Two:  
Get It Faster  
  
"Gee, that wasn't so difficult."  
  
Five figures floated in the air over a rapidly expanding cloud of dust. Three of them had  
waist length golden hair. They had no eyebrows and teal eyes. One of them wore blue spandex.   
His arms were crossed and he looked rather irritated. The next two each wore a matching orange  
and blue gi. They looked a little disappointed.  
  
The other two figures wore rather unusual robes and various layers of cloth. One was short  
with purple skin and a white Mohawk. The other was very large and had pink skin with long  
whitish hair. They both wore expressions of shock.  
  
One of the orange and blue clad Super Saiyans turned to the small purple man. "Are you  
sure that was it, Supreme Kai?"  
  
The small god closed his gaping mouth. "Y-yes Goku. That was . . ." He trailed off.  
  
The pink man looked down at the crater below them. "I-I cannot believe they destroyed  
Majin Buu so easily!"  
  
The blue clad Saiyan, Vegeta, humph-ed. "You exaggerated his power. We should have  
fought one at a time. Then he might have been a challenge."  
  
The third Saiyan, Gohan, shrugged. "Oh well. I guess it's better than him turning out to be  
phenomenally stronger than any of us."  
  
Vegeta grunted. "Speak for yourself." Gohan and Goku rolled their eyes.   
  
Goku turned back to the Supreme Kai. "Shin, if that is everything, can we get back to our  
families?"  
  
The Kai collected himself. "Of course. Thank you again for your help. And Goku, before  
you leave, I have these for you." He extended his purple hand to reveal four earrings.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What do you want THOSE for?"  
  
Goku shrugged and took the earrings. "I wanted some for emergencies. Just in case. I don't  
want to use them either."  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta replied, dropping out of his Super Saiyan form. He turned and shot off  
into the air, grumbling about gods who waste his time.  
  
Goku and Gohan each nodded to the Supreme Kai and his aid, Kabito, before jetting off in a  
different direction. Shin and Kabito hung in the air a moment longer. "Well, that was a surprise,"  
Shin commented.  
  
Kabito nodded. "A rather anticlimactic end for Babidi and Majin Buu." The Supreme Kai  
nodded in agreement before both figures disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
In the Mirai Timeline, Bulma, Gohan, and Trunks were all hard at work on Bulma's newest  
inter-dimensional time machine. The large vehicle looked a lot like a spaceship out of some science  
fiction movie. The tinkering sound of wrenches, hammers, and other assorted tools rung throughout  
the hanger. The shrill sound of an electric drill added to the noise.  
  
Nearby, Goku was playing with little Pan. They had come inside when Videl had announce  
that they would be running final tests soon. Pan sat on her grandfather's shoulders and watched her  
father work with interest.  
  
Soon, the sound of tools and grunt work died down. Finally, Gohan and Trunks began to  
attach assorted cables and wires to the machine. Bulma walked over to a computer terminal and  
began typing into the keyboard. By now, Chichi and Videl had joined Goku and Pan. Even Vegeta  
came (under protest) to watch. Finally, the boys had attached all the wires and stood behind Bulma  
at the computer.  
  
"Here goes," the blue haired scientist declared as she punched a large red button. With a  
shutter and a hum, the engines of the time machine came online. The group gathered began to clap  
and cheer. Except for Vegeta. After everyone had quieted down, Bulma began to punch a new  
combination of buttons into the computer. With a pulsating whine, the time travel devices came  
online as well. Bulma checked over a board full of green lights. Finally, she turned back to the  
others and raised her hand in an "okay" sign. She smiled and announced, "That's it. The machine  
works!"  
  
Cheers again broke out. Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered, "Finally." The highschool  
students stranded at his home were starting to annoy the Prince of All Saiyans.  
  
Bulma again gathered everyone's attention. "As soon as we gather the class onto the Epoch,  
we can leave."  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "The Epoch?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "That's what I'm calling this baby."  
  
Vegeta shook his head and began to leave. "Have a nice trip," he commented sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, but Veggie Dear, you're going too."  
  
Vegeta stopped mid step. "WHAT?!" he bellowed, turning to his mate.  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly. "We are all going. It would be nice to see a world that isn't in  
ruins."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not going."  
  
Bulma continued smiling. "But, if you go, you can spar with the other you. Or the two of  
you can take on two Gokus." Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He  
seemed torn between the choosing the lesser of two evils. Noticing his indecision, Bulma added,  
"And if you don't go, you are sleeping on the couch for a month."  
  
Vegeta looked as if someone had just canceled Christmas. "Fine," he finally spat. Bulma  
just smiled sweetly.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Elsewhere in the Mirai Timeline, a figure hunched over a computer terminal. The figure sat  
in a laboratory that he had just moved into. The lab was actually his backup. The first lab had been  
destroyed by those blasted androids. Shortly after they had killed him.  
  
Doctor Gero sat back, examining the computer and stroking his white mustache. He had  
sent out small robots to gather information for him. So far, he had discovered that the son of Vegeta  
had destroyed both androids AND killed Cell. This news did not sit well with the doctor. True, Cell  
had only been in his first form, but that was no excuse! The doctor had also gathered that the boy,  
Trunks, had done some time traveling to a parallel timeline. That was the more disturbing news. It  
appeared that in that timeline, Cell had actually achieved his perfect for. And he had still been  
killed! By an eleven year old Son Gohan no less!  
  
On a positive note (sort of), Gero HAD figured out why he was alive again. Recently a  
Saiyan named Brolly had arrived on Earth, shortly followed by Saiyans from the other timeline.   
After the battle, the Dragon Ball of Namek had been used to wish back everyone killed by Brolly,  
Cell, and the androids. Dr. Gero had been killed by Android Seventeen.  
  
It was ironic that his enemies had wished him back. Now he would get his revenge. It was  
no longer directed only at Son Goku, who was also now alive again, but at all of them! The entire  
planet, and the other timeline as well! He would show them all. And with that thought, Doctor  
Gero returned to his work, improving his design for Cell, his only faithful android.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The door to a rather rundown laboratory hissed open. The door needed it's fluid changed,  
but noone had the time to bother. Soon, it wouldn't matter anyway.  
  
Through the door came two figures. The first was a man in his mid-to-late twenties. He had  
spiky black hair and eyes. The second figure also had black hair and eyes, but was a teenage girl.   
The two people moved into the lab, closing the door behind them. Their shoulders sagged from  
weariness.  
  
They walked through the lab, finally coming to a large room, the only one that was in use.   
Lights, tools, and various parts were strewn about. The older figure raised a hand to his mouth.   
"Bulma! We're back!" he called out.  
  
"Finally!" came a reply from somewhere in the labyrinth of a laboratory. Soon, a somewhat  
older blue haired scientist appeared before the duo. She was smiling, but suddenly stopped short at  
seeing the two. "Where is Trunks?"  
  
The two black haired people exchanged glances. Bulma's hand began to shake slightly.   
"Goten. Where is Trunks?" she asked again.  
  
The young man looked down at his feet and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bulma. He . . . he  
didn't make it out."  
  
Bulma's lower lip began to tremble. Salty tears formed in her eyes and began to run down  
her face. Goten quickly reached forward to steady her. "I'm sorry, Bulma."  
  
The now motherless lady allowed herself to be helped to a chair. "First Bra, now Trunks,"  
she muttered. Goten rested a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. He knew how she felt. Trunks had  
been his best friend. And Goten had also lost family. His father, his mother, Gohan and Videl.   
They had all died already.  
  
Bulma sniffled and wiped the tears from her eye. A look of determination set in. "We don't  
have time for this now," she said at last. Regaining her strength, she stood. "We have to get going.   
Hopefully, we can prevent this from ever happening. Then we won't need to mourn."  
  
Goten nodded in agreement. "Is it ready yet?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yes. I just finished. With my modifications to the time machine, we can  
go back and alter this timeline, without creating a new one. We should send you off now."  
  
Goten nodded and followed Bulma deeper into the lab. "Come on, Pan," he called back.   
The girl nodded and followed.  
  
Bulma spent several minutes explaining to Goten how her new time machine worked. Pan  
listened in with interest as well. Finally, Goten climber to his feet. "I guess I should get going  
then." Bulma nodded.  
  
It was then that the wall exploded.  
  
Goten quickly jumped in front of the two females and dropped into a fighting stance. He  
swallowed when the cloud of dust settled, revealing his worst fear. A red skinned creature with  
purple armor stood where the wall had been. The thing smiled cruelly.  
  
Goten clinched his fist. *Crap!* Thinking quickly, Goten burst into Super Saiyan, passing  
straight up to the second level. "Pan! You have to do it! Go now!" With that, Goten launched  
himself at the creature.  
  
Pan stood in shock, gaping, until a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She turned to see  
Bulma who was looking at her seriously. "You heard how to operate the time machine, right?"  
  
Pan nodded. "Yeah, but -"  
  
"No time for buts. You have to go instead of Goten," Bulma ordered, pulling the teen  
towards the machine. Reluctantly, Pan climbed into the cockpit and closed the canopy. Bulma  
smiled and waved as she backed away from the machine. Pan fought back tears as she punched  
buttons on the consul.  
  
The time machine began to hum and hover a few feet above the ground. The red creature  
noticed this, ducked around the much slower Goten, and tossed a small ki blast at the machine. The  
blast would not have actually hurt Pan, but it would destroy the machine. However, before the blast  
could hit, Bulma jumped in front of it. She was vaporized in the explosion.  
  
"NO!!" Goten cried, again attacking the creature. Tears ran down Pan's cheeks as she  
punched in the last few buttons. And finally, the time machine disappeared with a pop.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Bulma Briefs stood on her lawn, looking up at an unusual, jet-like craft that had parked  
itself in front of her home. Vegeta and Trunks were also there, having sensed several high new ki  
signatures. Finally, the hatch to the craft opened. A familiar head of blue hair popped out.  
  
The two Bulmas looked at each other for a moment. Finally, Mirai Bulma spoke from her  
time machine. "Hi there. Are you missing a large group of teenagers?"  
  
Bulma broke out of her stupor and began to laugh. "As a matter of fact, we are. What are  
you doing here?" Mirai Bulma and the others began to climb out of the large time machine.  
  
"It's a long story. How about over some tea?"  
  
"Sure thing." 


	3. The Kids Aren't Alright

Hey there everyone! I have decided to un-suspend this story and continue with new updates!   
  
(And the peasants rejoice) It's been so long, you might want to reread the first two chapters, and  
  
maybe review the original Field Trip to the Future (I had to). Anyway, I hope I can actually find  
  
time to update this and my Zelda story. School is kind of tough this semester, so I need to spend  
  
more of my time studying. Calc 3 and physics do not mix well. Alright, so one with the new  
  
stuff!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. So sue me!  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
  
Field Trip to the Future II:  
  
Return to the Past  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Kids Aren't Alright  
  
In the lounge at Capsule Corps, the visitors from the Mirai Timeline and their counterparts  
  
from the current timeline sat around chatting. Bulma (the current one) had called the Son family  
  
over when the others had appeared on her doorstep. Gohan's school class had been set free to  
  
return home. Kami only knows what they would tell their parents.  
  
The Mirai people and the current people chatted idly. Mirai Pan was recieving more  
  
attention than she ever had in her life, mostly from current ChiChi and her recently revived Mirai  
  
family. Both Gohan's were conversing with the two Goku's, an interesting (and somewhat  
  
frightening sight). The two Vegeta's were leaning against adjacent walls, arms folded, not really  
  
participating. Chibi Trunks and Gohan had managed to wrestle Mirai Pan away from the  
  
ChiChi's, much to her relief, and were now constructing plans to torment their various family and  
  
friends. The ChiChi's and Bulma's chattered adamantly, along with Mirai Videl. The current  
  
Videl had been unable to come. Mirai Trunks had eventually joined in the Gohan's and Goku's  
  
conversation.  
  
Earlier, the Mirai people had gone on a short flight around to get a look at the world as it  
  
had been, without the androids. Of course, before that, Mirai Vegeta had declared a spar, the two  
  
Vegeta's against the two Kakrott's. The Goku's had been ready to agree, when the women had  
  
stepped in with their frying pans. Both Vegeta's had been nursing bruises, and the Goku's  
  
decided it would be best to remain silent.   
  
Eventually, the Mirai people had to leave. After saying their good-byes, they loaded up  
  
into the Epoch and took off for their own timeline. Everyone thought it would be the last they  
  
would see of their counterparts. They were very wrong.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The dust stirred on a barren wasteland of stone and dirt in the Mirai Timeline, however,  
  
there was no wind. Instead the engines of a large spaceship created the stirring, blowing dust  
  
around as the ship settled down on the ground. Several moments after the ship settled, a hatch  
  
opened and several figures come strolling out.  
  
"What a quaint little mud ball this place is," came the nasally voice of a small yellow alien.  
  
The second figure, a larger red demon came up behind the first. "It is hard to believe that  
  
this is the planet we have been trying so hard to reach, Master Babidi," the demon stated.  
  
"Quite right, Debura," the first responded. "If it hadn't been for those blasted androids  
  
attacking our ship when we tried to land here earlier, we could have been done over a decade  
  
ago." The figure, Babidi, cracked a sinister grin. "Of course, then we never would have met up  
  
with our dear ally, isn't that right?"  
  
A third figure emerged from the ship. "I'd say it was a rather fortunate turn of events in  
  
the end, Babidi," the figure stated, gazing out across the landscape. This alien wore unusual  
  
yellow and white armor and had smooth, grey skin. It's solid blue eyes were overshadowed by its  
  
elongated forehead.  
  
Babidi turned to the third creature. "I believe you are right about that, Bebi." He turned  
  
to face forward again. "Once we recover Majin Buu, you two can merge. Then we will be  
  
unstoppable. You shall have your revenge against the Saiyans, and I shall have mine against the  
  
Kai's. Then noone can stop us from ruling the universe."  
  
"If you are referring to the egg that was sealed underground here, then I am afraid you  
  
have greatly underestimated Goku and the Saiyans."  
  
The three aliens turned to the voice that had interrupted them. A man stood by the  
  
spaceship they had emerged from. He absently stroked his white mustache and beard.  
  
"Who are you?!" Babidi demanded.  
  
"Who did you get there?!" Debura bellowed.  
  
"What do you know about the Saiyans?!" Bebi growled.  
  
The old looking man smirked and straightened. "I am Doctor Gero," he replied. "You  
  
could not sense me approach because my body is that of an android, so I emit no ki. And it so  
  
happens that the last remaining Saiyans are my enemies."  
  
"And what do you want?" Babidi asked, relaxing slightly.  
  
"I believe, gentlemen, that I may have a proposal that would be mutually beneficial. You  
  
see, the Saiyans have become very powerful. Your Majin Buu is no where near strong enough to  
  
face them. I would know, I found his egg and brought it to my lab, where I have been studying  
  
it," the doctor replied.  
  
"You know of a way to destroy the Saiyans?" Bebi asked.  
  
"I believe I do," Gero responded.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Son Pan sat in the cockpit of her time machine, tears streaming down her face. Everyone  
  
was dead now. Her timeline had been totally wiped out. Now, their only chance lied in the very  
  
time machine she sat in. She was supposed to return to the past and follow her teenage father  
  
into the Mirai Timeline. There she would have warned them not to wish back everyone killed by  
  
the androids. By doing so, they had sealed their own fates.  
  
As a result of the wish to revive everybody, an evil force had been born in that timeline.   
  
An army of androids and aliens, more powerful than Seventeen and Eighteen, had emerged led by  
  
an unholy alliance of science, sorcery, and strength.  
  
Pan didn't know how it had happened, but the new force had destroyed everything in the  
  
Mirai Timeline. Everything. Once that universe had been wiped clean of all those who did not  
  
join them, the force had traveled to the current timeline. Pan's grandpa, Goku, had even come  
  
back to them, having disappeared along with the eternal dragon years earlier. The androids they  
  
probably could have handled, but then the generals had stepped in. Bioandroids infused with the  
  
power of the Majin. Eventually, Goku and Vegeta had fused, as had her father and Gotenks,  
  
using the Kai's earrings. Finally these two fused as well, and it appeared as though they might  
  
win after all. That was when HE stepped in. One of the three leaders, he possessed unimaginable  
  
power. Even at the level of Super Saiyan Four, the fusion, Gohetenks, had not been able to win.   
  
When the Kai's earrings were destroyed the fusion failed. That was when the monster killed  
  
Goku. As if it was nothing. Vegeta had ordered the others to flee as he attacked the monster.   
  
Gohan had dragged Trunks, Pan, and Goten away, telling them to go to Capsule Corps.  
  
Unfortunately, Vegeta's sacrifice had only bought them about thirty seconds, and Gohan  
  
had also had to throw himself at the creature to allow the younger ones to escape. They had gone  
  
into hiding biding their time, as Bulma worked on a time machine that could travel back in time  
  
and actually change the past, changing the present so that only the time traveler would remember  
  
what had happened.  
  
This was the very time machine that the teenage Pan now sat in. The trip back through  
  
time had been one way. After the initial jump, the circuitry had been fried and melted into  
  
unrecognizable slag. This had been expected, they knew going in that whoever went back could  
  
not return. Originally, Goten and Trunks had planned to go back, temporarily fused as Gotenks.   
  
However, the monster had killed Trunks and Goten. This had resulted in Pan going back in time  
  
prematurely.  
  
The problem was that the machine had not quite been fully fueled when Pan took off. She  
  
had gone back in time, but she was now several months to late. Not only had she missed the  
  
original trip to the Mirai Timeline, but she had also missed the short visit made by the Mirai  
  
people. Now there was no way she could stop the enemy from coming.  
  
Pan sniffled and wiped away the last of her tears. Slowly she stood up and crawled out of  
  
the time machine. She would just have to go with a backup plan. Well, first she had to come up  
  
with a backup plan, but she would! She would be tough and she would deal with her current  
  
situation. She was a Son! And Sons never gave up! Pan held her head up high as she walked  
  
away from the time machine, tossing a ki blast over her shoulder to incinerate the useless machine.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Bebi examined Doctor Gero's lab with mild interest. He had to admit, despite being on  
  
such a backwater little planet, the doctor had some very impressive technology. Babidi hadn't  
  
really cared much about the lab, only about Majin Buu's egg, which Gero had showed them.   
  
Debura didn't say much, he just hung behind his master. Gero was now showing them his plans  
  
for a redesigned bioandroid, which boasted more power than a fully restored Majin Buu would, as  
  
well as designs for mechanical androids that were not as powerful, but could be mass produced.  
  
Gero grinned, laying down another set of blueprints. "Now, once I discovered your Buu,  
  
I began to wonder, what would happen if I could combine our two designs," the scientist  
  
explained.  
  
"Combine?" Babidi asked.  
  
Gero nodded. "I have drawn up designs for a somewhat modified version of my  
  
bioandroids. One that is intended to merge with your Majin Buu. Using my science and your  
  
magic we could combine them to make a being phenomenally stronger than either of the two."  
  
Bebi nodded, a small smirk forming on his face. "Yes, and is I were to assimilate with  
  
such a being, it's power would be even greater."  
  
Babidi chuckled. "I think I like where this is going."  
  
Gero nodded. "With this kind of power no one could oppose us."  
  
"Not to mention an army of androids and aliens infused with the Majin and controlled by  
  
my eggs," Bebi added.  
  
"Gentlemen, I believe we may be onto something here," Babidi declared.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I . . . . AM . . . . . THE . . . GREAT . . . SAI-OW!" Son Gohan rubbed his head through  
  
the helmet that he wore. A red cape hung around him, and he wore black spandex covered by a  
  
green tunic. Slowly Gohan turned to the figure beside him. "What was that for?"  
  
"What did I say about the stupid poses?" the raven haired female replied.  
  
"Awwww. Come on, Videl! They aren't that bad."  
  
Videl scowled. "I said no! And you're getting a new costume! That one just looks  
  
stupid!"  
  
"But Videl! I like this costume!" Gohan whined.  
  
"I don't care! I'm embarrassed to be seen with you dressed like that! I don't even see  
  
why you need a costume!" Videl seethed.  
  
"Fine. I'll get a new costume. But I'm keeping the poses," Gohan declared crossing his  
  
arms.  
  
"Oh no you aren't!"  
  
"Um, excuse me." The two arguing teens turned to see a group of confused criminals  
  
armed with machine guns. "We're kind of in the middle of a bank robbery here."  
  
Videl turned to glare at the criminal who had spoken. "Did you just interrupt me?" she  
  
asked in a deadly voice deadly. The crook who had spoken swallowed. Videl opened both of her  
  
clenched fists, small ki blasts forming in each hand. In the past several months since their trip to  
  
the other timeline, Gohan had been teaching Videl how to use ki. She could now fly and throw  
  
energy blasts. She was good enough to face-off with Yamcha now, but had a ways to go before  
  
she could face Krillin or Tien.  
  
The crooks seemed decidedly worried as Videl pulled back both hands, readying her ki.   
  
Too late, they remembered the guns in their hands. Videl let loose, throwing a dozen small blasts,  
  
each one of which hit a crook, threw them against a wall, and knocked them out cold. The crowd  
  
of "hostages" broke out into cheers, and Videl couldn't hep but smile at her handiwork.  
  
After the police had come and arrested the would-be robbers, Videl and Gohan had taken  
  
to the sky, continuing their argument.  
  
"I don't need a new costume! This one is fine!"  
  
"No it isn't! And change back, you don't need to where that now."  
  
Gohan pressed a button on his watch, reverting a purple gi instead of his Saiyaman outfit.   
  
"I still don't see why you are so against the poses."  
  
"Because you look like a complete idiot!"  
  
"I think I look cool."  
  
"You DO . . . NOT . . . LOOK . . . COOL!"  
  
"You don't have to shout."  
  
"Um, excuse me?"  
  
"What?!" Videl growled, whirling around to face the second person to interrupt her this  
  
afternoon. Then she blinked, realizing that they were in midair. Behind her floated a girl a few  
  
years younger than herself. She had straight black hair down to her shoulders. Somehow, she  
  
seemed strangely familiar.  
  
Apparently, Videl's outburst had startled the girl, because she had backed up some and  
  
was looking really nervouse.  
  
"Sorry," Videl apologized, her expression softening. "It's a habit."  
  
The girl nodded, seemingly less nervous. "Um, excuse me, but you are Satan Videl and  
  
Son Gohan, aren't you?"  
  
Videl nodded. "That's right. Who are you?"  
  
The girl chuckled and grinned nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Well, uh,  
  
would you believe me if I said I was Son Pan?" 


End file.
